Power Outage/Transcript
This is how Power Outage goes in Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High story starts at Super Hero High Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope Wonder Woman needs to try her best at this test. Ryan F-Freeman found a box Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Is that a box? opens the box and saw some relics Ryan F-Freeman: Is that a pendant? It's like what the Dazzlings wear. And I don't know what the purple relic is. F-Freeman touches it Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. It feels cool. the dark energy flows through him Ryan F-Freeman: What's happening? I need to find Britney before it's too late. is transformed into Ryagio Dazzle Ryagio Dazzle: Ah. Soon, once I bring Adagio Dazzle and her friends back to me, I will restore the Dazzlings to our former glory. Dazzle laughs maniacally team watch as Ryagio Dazzle walked out of the training room Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Ryan. Britney? What happened to him? Britney: He has been turned into a villain by the same dark magic that turned me along with Harley and Blythe into the Dazzlings. ScI-Ryan: So. That makes Ryan.... Connor Lacey: A siren. If we don't change him back somehow, he'll get the school under his control and they will adore him as the Dazzlings did. Sci-Ryan: Ok. We need someone to follow him. Chris? Kratt goes and Kairi follows Ryagio Dazzle: Perfect. I got the two for my band. the pendant to sing a song Chris Kratt: What is that singing? Kairi: It's from Ryan. Only he can sing like a siren. Dazzle stops singing Kairi: Ryan? What happened to you? Ryagio Dazzle: I'm not Ryan F-Freeman. I'm now Ryagio Dazzle! Chris Kratt: Ryagio? So, what band did you come up with? Ryagio Dazzle: The New Dazzlings! If you join me, we will be adored and bring back the old Dazzlings from Britney, Blythe Baxter and Harley Quinn of this school. Chris Kratt: What? Kairi: Are you crazy? Ryagio Dazzle: Well, if you don't, then I'll have to put you under my spell. Kairi: Ok, we surrender. Ryagio Dazzle: Good. Now, touch the gem and you will be part of my band. and Chris touch the gem then they turn into Kairia Blaze and Chris Dusk Ryagio Dazzle: Now, we will bring back the Dazzlings, get revenge on Connor and we will make everyone in this fine little world Adagio Dazzle adore us. Kairia Blaze: That's a very good plan, Ryagio. gasps and runs to tell Connor Connor Lacey: Sci-Ryan? What happened? Sci-Ryan: Chris and Kairi are now part of Ryan's band. Evil Ryan: Whatever that means, he wants to have the Dazzlings' glory restored. Much like the Dazzlings, the original ones. appears Evil Ryan: Britney? Why did Ryan find the purple gem? Britney: Maybe to have to bring back the old Dazzlings. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. So, I know the original Dazzlings are in CHS. So, do you remember what this Dark Energem do? Britney: I think it can turn anyone that touches it into the dark personality of themselves. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. That sounds awful. My two friends and I are friends with the original Dazzlings. If Ryan see you, I'm going to protect you. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Ryan. We'll save you. back to the New Dazzlings Ryagio Dazzle: Ok, guys. I know a plan we can do. Chris Dusk: Cool. So, why am I a part of your band? Kairia Blaze: Because you joined him. I can feel the dark energy flowing through me. Ryagio Dazzle: I know you do, Kairia. We can find Britney for me. The students negative energy will give us the power we need to get this world to do our bidding. gives a smirk like Adagio Dazzle Chris Dusk: Cool. Ryagio? I wonder why you smile like that? Ryagio Dazzle: I guess, I must have smirked like Adagio. walks up to Britney and stops Ryagio Dazzle: Hello, Britney. Britney: Ryan? I have been looking everywhere. What happened to you? Ryagio Dazzle: Oh, don't you remember. I touch the Dark Energem, I become a Dazzling. And call me... poses Ryagio Dazzle. Britney: Ryagio Dazzle? Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. the Dark Energem to Britney It's a gift for you to be my girl. dark energy flows through Britney Britney: What is happening to me! Ryan! Get this stuff off me! Ryagio Dazzle: No way. Feel the dark energy flow through you. Britney: No! I'm not going back to being Adagio Dazzle again! Ryagio Dazzle: I'm afraid you don't have a choice. screams Ryagio Dazzle: Soon, the change will be complete, and you'll be back to your old self, Adagio. Britney: Connor! turns into Adagio Dazzle Adagio Dazzle: I'm back! Ryagio Dazzle: Welcome back, Adagio Dazzle. Adagio Dazzle: Hello, Ryagio. helps Adagio up Ryagio Dazzle: You know what happened at CHS? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Me and my band are controlling the school with Galvatron and the other villains, minding our own business, when Connor Lacey and his friends destroyed our pendants and reverts us into Britney, Blythe Baxter and this school's version of Harley Quinn. I can't wait to get my hands on him. Ryagio Dazzle: Now, with you and your band must help me and my band to get revenge on the Ireland Rebel Alliance and together, we will make a new plan to make everyone in this school adore us, my band will have our new army. And Connor, he will have his last moment in this school before Wonder Woman even fails her time as a hero. evilly Adagio Dazzle: Yes. I think they will. Kairia Blaze: Ugh. I hope we can like the original Dazzlings from Equestria. Ryagio Dazzle: Adagio's sarcasm I hope so, too. Adagio Dazzle: Nice one on my sarcasm, my cute boy. blush and smile sweetly Chris Dusk: So. Why are you and Adagio got the same clothes, Ryagio? Ryagio Dazzle: Well. I think it's the same personality. Blythe and Sci-Ryan are a bit worried Sci-Ryan: Blythe. I was wondering. If you are Sonata Dusk, you think that you are a siren? Blythe Baxter: I use to be. Until Connor Lacey and Pals freed me, Harley and Britney. Sci-Ryan: Wow. I did see the original Sonata. I hope Ryan is ok. Ryagio Dazzle: voice Now that you're under our spell~ Sci-Ryan: Suffering Sunflowers! Blythe Baxter: Oh, no. I know that song. Sci-Ryan: You do? nods her head Ryagio Dazzle: Hello, Blythe and Sci-Ryan. Blythe Baxter: Ryan? You are singing the song "Under Our Spell" Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. I did like singing that. Will you join Adagio, me and my band to get revenge on Connor Lacey and rule this school? Blythe Baxter: What?! Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? Adagio Dazzle: He means, we'll get our revenge on that Lacey boy for what happened at CHS. Sci-Ryan: Britney? Is that you as Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Now, touch this Dark Energem, Blythe, and be part of our band again. Blythe Baxter: Ok. Sci-Ryan will must protect his friends at any cost. the Dark Energem Oh. It's easy. dark flows through Blythe Baxter Blythe Baxter: What's happening? Ryan! Get this power off me! Ryagio Dazzle: No. You must touch it. Blythe Baxter: No! Sci-Ryan: Blythe? What will I do? Blythe Baxter: Get Connor and find a way to bring us back to normal! Sci-Ryan: But, I can't leave you, Blythe! Blythe Baxter: You gotta do it for me! Ryagio Dazzle: It's working! Sci-Ryan: What is happening to her? Ryagio Dazzle: She's turning back into Sonata Dusk. screams Sci-Ryan: Blythe, I will find a way to save you. Blythe Baxter: Go! Get Connor! turns into Sonata Dusk Sonata Dusk: I lived! Ryagio Dazzle: Welcome back, Sonata. Sci-Ryan: Blythe? You ok? Sonata Dusk: I'm no longer Blythe. I'm now Sonata Dusk! Sci-Ryan: Oh, no. Don't worry, Blythe. I'll get Connor, he'll know what to do. Sonata Dusk: I highly doubt it. runs off. Ryagio helps Sonata up Ryagio Dazzle: Now, all we need is Aria Blaze and revenge will be ours. Sonata Dusk: And, I know where she is. She's inside the Harley Quinn of Super Hero High. Ryagio Dazzle: Good one, Sonata. Now, follow my lead. Adagio Dazzle: Or rather, our lead. Kairia Blaze: Or my lead. Ryagio Dazzle and Adagio Dazzle: Our lead! Chris Dusk: Smirks Ryagio Dazzle: There you are. and Harley gasps Crash Bandicoot: Did Wonder Woman do well on the flying test? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Why don't go to the flying test area and find out. Evil Ryan: I hope Britney is ok like Agalope. Who knows what Ryan do when the Dazzlings have returned? Adagio Dazzle: Like, losing your friends to us? Evil Ryan: I hope not, Britney. Like that would.... Britney? Your voice? Adagio Dazzle: It's Adagio Dazzle now. Crash Bandicoot: Adagio? Did Ryan find you? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah, but, it's Ryagio Dazzle. Ryagio Dazzle: That's right. Harley, will you join the band again? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Never! I won't betray my friends. Ryagio Dazzle: You think so? Ask Kairi. I heard she loves being a Dazzling. Crash Bandicoot: Harley? If you become a Dazzling, tell me to break the curse. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Go find Connor and get him to stop us. I'll do it. Ryagio Dazzle: Ok, Harley. Touch the Dark Energem and you will join your Dazzling friends again. touched the Dark Energem and the dark energy flows through her Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Whoa. I feel a bit funny. What is this stuff? Ryagio Dazzle: The Dark Energem's power. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Harley. I will find a way to save you. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Hurry! Ryagio Dazzle: Don't worry, Harley. You will look perfect by the time the transformation is complete. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Go, Crash! Tell Connor I... Quinn screams and transforms into Aria Blaze Aria Blaze: I'm free! Ryagio Dazzle: Welcome back, Aria Blaze. Crash Bandicoot: Harley? Are you ok? Aria Blaze: I'm not Harley Quinn. It's now Aria Blaze! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I got to do the flying test. off to the others Adagio Dazzle: You feel that, Ryagio? My band has been reborn. Ryagio Dazzle: Yes, Adagio. maniacally Blaze hugs Aria Karia Blaze: I miss you so much, Aria. How did you got into Harley? Aria Blaze: Well, it happened since Connor Lacey destroys our pendants. Ryagio Dazzle: Well, after we have our revenge on the boy, you don't live through that past. Chirs Dusk: For that one. Too bad. So sad. Ryagio Dazzle: If it's any consolation, we will be adored by all when we're done. old and new Dazzlings walked away Sci-Ryan: Connor? I think I can do this test. Connor Lacey: Okay, Sci-Ryan. flies through the obstacles of the course then got out just as the door starts to close. Sci-Ryan presses the button and the numbers on the screen shows "100" Crash Bandicoot: Not bad, Shadowbolt. I hope Ryan is ok Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey